closers_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Levia
Levia (레비아) is a peaceful dimension monster with Phase Force comparable to a human's. She got involved in an accident and was then assigned to the Wolf Dogs team as a temporary member. She doesn't like fighting, but she follows orders, believing that she must follow the humans. Background After the Dimension War in France, after being devastated by Hecatoncheires, 6 giant oval shaped eggs were found in one seaside cave and were sent to UNION’s research facility. Researchers couldn’t figure out what was inside the egg but arrived at a conclusion that the eggs would posses much stronger power as more time passed. Facing this conclusion, UNION’s researchers demanded immediate destruction of the eggs. But one of the researchers who was fascinated by the life cycle of Dragon’s Legion, takes the eggs that were fated to be destroyed and runs away. This researcher is later scouted by Vultures and in there performed experiments to hatch the eggs. However most of the eggs couldn’t withstand the Inner Dimension’s pressure and were destroyed. Only one egg endured the Dimensional pressure for 5 years before it finally hatched. Surprisingly, a being that hatched from the egg looked extremely alike to humans and despite being a Dimensional, it was born with Type 2 Phase power that humans used. The researcher conducted various experiments on this Dimensional who thought of the researcher as its parent. Even after going through experiments that were basically tortures, the newly hatched humanoid Dimensional obeyed her parent researcher and soon her obedience to the researcher evolved into obedience to the entire human race. As the years passed, the humanoid Dimensional’s body and phase power continued to grow. Eventually, Vultures started to fear her as she grew stronger. In the end, Vultures’ leaders decide to dispose of her to get rid of a potential threat. During the disposal process, the researcher that hatched the egg was murdered. The Dimensional witnessed this scene and went on a rampage exploding her phase power, resulting in the death of almost half of the Disposal squad. The situation was controlled when Trainer, leader of the Wolfdog team, finally managed to knock her out. When she came to, after hearing about how her parent died and that she caused the death of many humans, she was overcome with guilt and wished her life would end. She wished to die because she thought it was the only way to atone for her sin. Vultures’ upper command also requested Trainer that he disposes of her. But Trainer requested that because the Disposal team’s fighting forces have been greatly damaged because of her, that they allow her to temporarily become a member of the Disposal squad. After a long negotiation, Trainer’s request was accepted. After capturing the humanoid Dimensional, Trainer named her Levia and included her into the Wolfdog team as a temporary member. Fearfully, in aguish and hesitantly, she starts disposing of her own kind, the Dimensionals. She’ll continue to be obedient to Trainer and dispose of her own kind, until the day Vultures’ upper command changes their mind and orders her to be disposed of. Regular Operative The Supreme Being once prophesied to the Dragon: The Dragon tried to stop the extinction of his kin. Even if the expedition failed, the Dragon aimed to plant the beast of destruction within the world of humans that will most certainly bring them to ruins. The Dragon sealed the beast within a human image, and then sealed the human image again within an egg. The Dragon’s servant asked about the Dragon’s actions: From this, the Dragon answered: 'To allow the beast to use the strength of a human.' When the beast had perfectly harnessed the power of humans within itself, it would finally be reborn into an existence that cannot be taken down by the hands of humans. The Great Dragon prophesied. Trivia * In Levia's story, her Black Lamb counterpart is Misteltein, from fighting him during the Han High School arc to becoming allies during the International Airport arc. * Prior CN server released, Levia is the first female to have her weight revealed. * Levia is the first character with a Teamwork Skill that does not end with an exclamation point. * Levia is the one of the two characters (the other being Harpy) who actually enjoys the the Seonwoo Ran's motorcycle ride in-between towns. ** This may be due to her seeing the Vultures scientist as a father figure, seeing torture as 'playtime'. * Levia's Japanese voice actress is originally Kayano Ai, but it was changed to Ozawa Ari on October 2017 with consideration for an anime adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dimensional Monsters Category:Wolfdog Category:Closers